


Always You

by infinitywriter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Made For Each Other, Making Up, Not Beta Read, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Social Media, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve misses Tony, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony misses Steve, Travel, kind of drabble, new to fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitywriter/pseuds/infinitywriter
Summary: Steve and tony fight and tony leaves for a business trip without telling Steve. do they make up?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 53





	Always You

Steve wakes up when his internal clock goes off. He looks at the digital clock in his bedside table, which says it’s 5:30. The bed is empty next to him. He didn’t sleep last night either, Steve thinks and rubs the sleep of his eyes. He’s still mad at me, Steve sighed. He came out and got ready for his morning run. He came down to the communal kitchen to fetch a water bottle and looked at the empty coffee pot. It’s my fault in a way, maybe I should hold out an olive branch this time, Steve thinks as he makes a cup of coffee for Tony and leaves a note beside it.

He tried to clear his mind by going to his morning run as always. After a 5 mile run and a round with the punching bag in the gym, He came to the communal kitchen to see the cup of coffee he left still there cold. Pouring it out with a sigh, Steve goes to their suit for a shower. Maybe he slept on the workshop couch. ‘I’ll take coffee and breakfast to him and talk to him about yesterday’ Steve thought as he dressed in a t- shirt and sweatpants. He made some blueberry pancakes with 2 cups of coffee and went down to the workshop to see it dark and empty.

“JARVIS where’s tony?” he asked for the first time after he woke up. JARVIS pinged saying, "Sir, left for Amsterdam on a business trip last night.” He was shocked. "did he leave any note for me, JARVIS?” Steve asked as he made his way back to their suit. “No captain”, JARVIS replied. Not only did Tony mention anything but, they had a fight. They never go on any trip with any kind of misunderstanding. They talked and cleared everything up before leaving.

It was particularly a bad fight though. Bad fight for some stupid reason, Steve’s mind supplied. But Tony never left like this. It felt like...like… he didn't know how to feel. It left a bad taste in his mouth and his eyes pricked. Maybe it would have been urgent, his heart reasoned while, "He's sick of you", argued the super soldier’s mind. “Do you want me to contact sir captain?” asked JARVIS when Steve reached their bedroom, looking forlorn at their bed. "it's fine. I can't take a day off anyway. thanks" he replied and left to get ready for his day.

**(at Amsterdam 7 pm)**

Tony stood at the bar in the ballroom, with a drink, without interest. I shouldn't have left it like that, he thought looking over at an empty space. He knew he acted childish. He should've left a note with JARVIS about the trip at least. The launch party was full swing but, he felt like standing on the other side of the glass.

"what's wrong with you today? Where is Tony Stark the charm of the parties. What happened?" mocked Pepper, his CEO and PA. "I just… don't feel like it", he finished lamely. "It looks like you had a fight with Steve and left without telling your Boyfriend that you are leaving for the trip.” pepper raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"How do you know i didn't tell him?" He asked his PA, surprised. "Saw you booking two tickets, but you came alone. Did you guys fight or something?" What did you guys fight about?" she asked the follow up without an answer for the previous one. "It was something stupid and yeah i acted stupid by not telling him about the trip" he sighed. Steve would have loved Amsterdam, he smiled a sad smile missing her instantly.  
"Ok, you know what? I'll take care of this. you go to your room, call him and resolve this." Pepper started dragging him out of the hall. "I can't leave the party," he tried to protest. " Look we have an important negotiation tomorrow and I want you in your 100% and you are not 100% without Steve .So go" Pepper shooed him.

Tony sighed and took an elevator to his suit in the same hotel. He didn't know what to tell her. hey sorry i left without a text or note. He huffed and opened his room. He took off his shoes and opened their playlist. He heard the song while he was in shower and an idea sparked. He came out and changed into a hoodie and jeans and went out for something. something to sweep him off his feet…

**(New York 1 pm)**

It was not a good day for Steve. His mind wandered off to the fight and his reaction. "you're off your game today Captain. Are you okay?" asked Maria Hill, while they were training the newbies. "yeah just.. Tired " he said, pinching his forehead. ``Steve, I know this is important, but you should take a break. You know, take a weekend off to relax. Natasha and Bucky can take care of the training sessions” she said. Well, tony is having a vacation without me, hopefully for me too, he thought to himself. Steve was sad in the morning but now the anger rose up with disappointment. " No, I don't need a break now," he said, glaring at one of the trainees. "Hmm okay. But don't scare the baby agents with the captain's disappointed stare yet, we have a long way to go captain", Agent Hill joked, walking off.

Bucky came after a while and stood next to him. “Spill. What did you guys fight about?” he asked. Steve was not surprised, this was always like this with Bucky. He was his best friend after all. Steve didn't even remember what they were fighting for. It was something stupid. It just hurts that Tony left it without any compromise. “Nothing. Just.. stupid stuff. So not important that tony left to another without a note or anything” he clenched his teeth to stop the quiver in his voice. “I think it’s important enough because your boyfriend I serenading you on social media right now” said Natasha coming and standing next to him with his phone in her hand.

He unlocked his phone to see a notification on Instagram. He opened it and saw Tony with a guitar, somewhere that looked like a hotel room. "Hey hon. I know you're mad. I'm sorry I left without telling you or resolving our fight. So… this is for you." He said and started singing Always you by Louis Tomlinson. His eyes pricked at the lyrics and by the end of the video, “well we can take care of these younglings. You know what to do punk” Bucky clapped on his shoulder. He knew what to do. He went to Agent Hill’s office, simultaneously texting JARVIS to book a flight on his phone. "Hey, about that weekend, can you make it a week?"

**(Amsterdam 5 am)**

He met Pepper in the lobby of his hotel, smiling with a key card in her hand. "Thank you" he told her in a hurry towards the elevator. Steve doesn't want to wait for another week. So He took a week off, told Nat to call them in if there was a world ending situation and left early. Steve had packed his bag in a hurry and JARVIS had helped him find a 3:30 pm flight which brought him to Amsterdam early morning. Steve came into Tony's hotel room to see him curled up in his bed in his sweats. Adorable. He thought as he left everything and snuggled up to him on the bed.

Tony woke up, holding Steve and thought it was a dream. He kissed Steve's nose and it scrunched up as usual. "Just like real" he murmured smiling. "It is real you doofus" Steve mumbled, waking up slowly. "Did you really come from New York to Amsterdam??" Tony asked, shocked. "Yeah i don't want to wait for a week to apologize and want to do it in front of you. not through cameras. " Steve smiled. "I'm sorry" he said, with so much love in his eyes. "I'm sorry too. For before and after" tony kissed him and snuggled closer with Steve’s head on his neck.

_Missed you..._

**Author's Note:**

> yaay!! third story. not familiar with time zones much if any mistake leave it in the comments please kudos and comments. I'm Infinitywriters-blog on tumblr and _infinity_writer_ on instagram


End file.
